El sufrimiento de Nico chan
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Son las competencias regionales del Love Live y Nico se siente culpable debido a un desliz en el baile final para pasar a las nacionales, alguien le hará pensar en lo que hizo hace 2 años y la hará entrar en razón y no... No será Maki


Nico estaba con la mirada baja y algo triste luciendo su gran error, eran las competencias regionales del Love Live que eran la antesala para ir a las nacionales. El ganador de la competencia debía representar a la capital junto con A-Rise. Justo en las finales la pobre Nico estaba decaída ya que en el baile de presentación cometió un pequeño desliz y en eso según la loli crecía el temor de la descalificación.

En eso sus amigas trataron de animarla pero la propia Nozomi ordenó que no hicieran nada al respecto, sólo ella estaba ahí y a una distancia prudencial estaba Maki presenciando el silencio de su senpai la cual cayó de rodillas con esa mirada baja y con esa voz quebrada bastante contraria a la Nico que comúnmente se le conocía

Maki apretaba un puño, no para hacer recapacitar a Nico sino para ella misma ya que momentos antes tuvo una pequeña discusión con la loli quizás por segundos pero no dejaba de ser altercado, quería retroceder el tiempo ya que temía que todo eso dio inicio a la depresión momentánea de su senpai.

-¡Maldición Yazawa-san!- Decía una rubia de ojos verdes con coletas onduladas y pecas en la nariz, era una de las estudiantes de primer año que por cierto en ellas Nico como las musas de primer año dieron su confianza aparte de que como senpai debía estar dando ejemplo, a su lado estaba una pelinegra de ojos azules con una cinta roja en la cabeza tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

-¿Cómo pudo usted no poner atención a sus pasos? ¿No se da cuenta de que esto costará el cierre de Otonokizaka?- Reclamó con mirada enfundada mientras la loli seguía ahí muda como si nada, como si esperara y mereciera todos esos reclamos

-Cálmate, Candy- Decía la pelinegra que aferraba del brazo a su compañera por temor a que hiciera algo imprudente

-Ya cállate Yukishiro- Al fin habló- Yo no pude hacer nada, todo iba tan rápido que no me di de cuenta- Después de esas palabras la pobre Nico rompió a llorar

-¿Qué? ¿Va a llorar así como así? Eso no es propio de usted senpai- Reclamó la rubia pecosa mientras que Maki quería partirle la cara, no permitiría que la pecosa se burlara de aquella ternura como lo era Nico

-A mí no me importa si es propio de un mí o no, ser una School idol no me sirvió para nada ni siquiera para alegrar a mis hermanitos-Apretó los puños mientras sus pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaban un pequeño charco en el suelo de mármol- ¡Ser una school idol no me sirvió de nada! ¡DE NADA!

Esas palabras sonaron como un golpe, Nico daba un pequeño puño con toda su fuerza al suelo y en medio de sus destrozados sollozos, Maki sentía como si un golpe se estremeciera y daba paso a un gran hoyo, un hoyo como el que sentía en su corazón por sentirse una verdadera culpable y de aquella discusión.

-Yazawa-san, no sirve que llore ahora, sus lágrimas no van a solucionar nada y pues... Tampoco se puede hacer ya nada- Candy cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo temiendo lo peor- Ya ustedes perdieron el Love Live regional así que no tiene más que otra que resignarse y prepararse para el cierre de la escuela, y decía que Kousaka-san era un mal ejemplo

Eso fue un golpe de mente a mente para la loli la cual se limpió las lágrimas para poder encarar a su kouhai de primero

-Yukishiro Candy… ¿Qué no se puede hacer ya nada? ¿Qué me resigne? ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón? ¿Acaso no te duele haber perdido algo importante en tu vida? ¿Te duele decepcionar a las personas que confiaban en ti?

La pobre rubia pecosa bajó la mirada mientras miraba de reojo, en verdad no debió herirla más de la cuenta y aparte temía que si lo que hizo fue bien o mal, ella valoraba como lo haría un kouhai a un senpai pero por esas duras palabras pareciera que la insultó y la denigró de lo peor

-Pues yo yo...

-No entiendo cómo es que no tienes sentimientos, aunque sea ¿No tienes una pisca de dolor por haber perdido a un lugar que amabas?- La loli con toda su determinación al menos sabía encarar esas palabras y criticas- Dime lo de Anthony, sé que te…

-¡DEJE DE METERSE EN MI VIDA!- Gritó la ojiverde que hizo que su amiga quedara de piedra, de hecho ese suceso era tan profundo en la mente de la rubia, como una cicatriz pero no contaba que su senpai se lo abriera de golpe- ¡Usted no es nadie para decir si mi vida fue para bien o para mal! ¿Entendió? ¡USTED NO ES NADIE!

Nico no hacía caso a los gritos de su kouhai.

-Para mí ya era suficiente decepcionar a Maki-chan

-¿Se refiere a Nishikino-san?

-Sí, Maki es la mujer que más amo en este mundo, pero termine por decepcionar hasta mis propias amigas, perdí la confianza de los 3 pequeños a quienes más quiero.- En ese instante la propia Maki apretaba su mano contra su pecho mientras una pequeña lagrima iba a traicionarla, no importaba cómo era la situación, Nico siempre la amaba pero el problema seguía ahí, eran competencias finales y para empeorar las cosas la escuela dependía de ello.

Por otro lado la pecosa comenzó a reírse estruendosamente y señalando con el dedo mientras la idol seguía con el pecho y rostro en alto

-Jajaja, una mentirosa hablando de amor, en serio no sabe cuándo hacer el ridículo senpai

-¿A qué te refieres con que yo hable de amor?

-¿Acaso no recuerda que cuando planeó ese grupo hace dos años? Usted puso unas condiciones ridículas, por algo la abandonaron, ¿No?

-Pero yo…- Trataba de defenderse pero le resultaba inútil y más cuando su propio pasado le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada

-¿Así? Entonces, ¿Por qué mintió a esos tres pequeños que era una idol profesional? Les hizo creer que Kousaka-san y las demás musas eran sus bailarinas de apoyo sabiendo que en realidad entre ambas formaban Muse y usted viviendo en su mundo de fantasía donde se cree una divinidad mientras pisotea a otros

-Es que... yo...

-Ve que no tiene motivos, usted una senpai… No tiene razones con que excusarse, no tiene nada que valide esas egoístas decisiones que usted tomó- Candy señaló con el dedo índice con mirada férrea mientras Nico estaba muda y con fuerte golpe de conciencia

-¿Sabe cuánto sufrimiento causó aparte de sus amigas y a su familia? Hizo sufrir a muchas personas, a su "Amada" escuela, a las estudiantes que pusimos toda su confianza en usted como en Kousaka-san y las demás hasta a mi persona- Unas lágrimas silenciosas rodearon su cara- ¿No se siente mal al no haber cumplido la promesa de su padre? ¡Es usted la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA CANDY YUKISHIRO!- Maki salió de entre las sombras y salió a embestir a su compañera, la cual esquivaba fácilmente a la tsundere pelirroja que poseída por el dolor y la tristeza que le embargaba ver a su senpai sufrir de esa manera estaba intentando golpear a la pecosa sin razonar ni apuntar bien

Nico por otro lado estaba callada y de hielo, no creería ni se esperaba que Maki estuviera aquí escuchando todo ni tampoco que la defendiera con capa y espada, pero en menos de nada saltó hacia su tomate abrazándola por la espalda y se aferró a ella para que no continuara más, ya no se podía evitar los hechos ni nada, Otonokizaka cerró sus puertas, Muse no era más que otra tendencia pasajera y sobre todo era un castigo por su forma de ser

Candy detuvo el puño de Maki de una manera tan fácil y práctica, unos centímetros más y su rostro pagaría las consecuencias. Con delicadeza decidió apartarse a una pequeña distancia mientras su amiga pelinegra ojiazul seguía pegada a su lado como una sombra que siguiera a la ojiverde.

-Nishikino-san… ¿Hasta utiliza a alguien como ella para satisfacerse?- Comenzó a sentenciar la rubia mientras que la pianista trataba de ponerse a la defensiva aunque la atención de la rubia era su pequeña senpai- Yazawa-san ¿Cómo se siente con todo esto? ¿Cómo se siente con haber hecho sufrir o a manipular a tanta gente? ¿Acaso no piensa que Nishikino-san le ama por fetiche que por amor propio?

-¡Cállate Yukishiro! No sabes lo que estás diciendo, yo amo realmente a Nico-chan por la persona que ella es, no por su apariencia

-Pues no tengo pruebas pero algo me dice que usted sólo utiliza a Yazawa-san hasta en la cama, le muestra todos sus lujos haciendo que alguien tan ruin como ella se corrompa más de lo que ya está- Ahora miraba a la loli- O quizás Yazawa-san sea la villana

-¿Qué…?

-No lo niegue, sale con Nishikino-san y la manipula a su gusto, deja que ella le muestre todo lo suyo hasta dar su cuerpo si lo usted lo desea. Usted no ama a Nishikino como tal, sólo se prostituye para su gusto personal

-…

-Como lo oyó senpai, usted no ama a Nishikino-san… ¡Sólo ama toda la fortuna de su familia y hasta usted ama su dinero! ¡Usted odia su propia vida! ¡No se acepta a sí misma!

-…

-¡Acéptalo Nico Yazawa! ¡Es usted una prostituta barata! Simplemente no le importa su familia…

-…- Nico como Maki tenían la mirada en blanco, quizás tenían sus defectos pero nunca eran de esa clase de personas y eso era un golpe muy duro y más viniendo de alguien como Candy Yukishiro

-Acéptalo y ya; ¡A USTED NO LE IMPORTA SU FAMILIA EN LO ABSOLUTO!

-¡YA CALLATE!- El rostro de Nico estaba empapado de lágrimas. Pero eso no le impidió abalanzarse contra la rubia pecosa, la loli iba a lanzarle un puño sin razonar.

Candy aprovechó la baja estatura de la loli como la suya, (Candy rondea los 1,60) para coger a su senpai por atrás de los brazos intentando aplicar una llave pero debía considerar su apariencia física como su estatura, Maki iba a agregarse a la pelea pero la pelinegra interfirió con tal de no hacerle daño a Candy al menos ese conflicto no llegó a mayores.

Las musas hicieron su acto de presencia para apartar a los dos bandos, la pecosa y la loi estaban separadas por temor a una posible represalia o forcejeo pero no hubo nada

-Nico-chan, Candy- Advirtió Eli con su seriedad- Nada les sirve tratar de pelearse, eso va también para ti Maki-chan

-Pero Eli…

-Es cierto lo que Ayase-san dice- Irrumpió Annie no sin antes inclinarse ante la rusa en señal de causarle muchos problemas y lo hizo con cada una de las siete, bueno seis porque sin querer queriendo Honoka y ella se dieron un cabezazo y presentarse

-Me llamó Annie Shiraki, por favor les pido sinceras disculpas por mi tonta amiga y sus palabras hirientes- Ahora se inclinó hacia las dos tsunderes- Por favor, les pido que ya dejen de pelear, de nada les servirá enfrentarse entre ustedes y mi amiga

-Y aparte estaríamos gastando energías para las nacionales- Exclamó Honoka llena de confianza y su habitual pose de Faito Dayo

-Pero aún no se ha decidido, Honoka- Recalcó Umi ya que una celebración antes de lo esperado no llevaba nada bueno

-¡Ustedes cállense!... ¡Y tú también gata subnormal!- Gritó Nico haciendo que cayeran en un silencio algo lúgubre

-¿Nya? ¿Yo que dije?- Se preguntaba Rin que por cierto fue la última en venir al camerino sin decir nada

-Shiraki, esto a ti no le incumbe, por mí que la escuela se acabe y hasta nuestro grupo- Hizo una mirada tenue- Yukishiro tiene razón, nunca me ha importado nadie así que no necesito de ustedes

-Nico-chan…- Maki estaba en llanto silencioso mientras que todas excepto Candy quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar las últimas palabras de Nico que se iba del camerino pero Candy apretó los dientes no de ira sino de arrepentimiento y dolor a lo cual siguió a su senpai, en verdad no debió hacerle esto, Maki no se quedó atrás seguida de Nozomi y Eli

Finalmente dieron en un pequeño pasillo donde la loli se sentó y de esa manera se desplomó como si ya no tuviera ganas de vivir. Maki se sentó cerca de ella mientras Nozomi junto con Eli se acercaron con tal de tratar con ella pero Candy decidió una vez frente a su senpai. La pelirroja aferraba su mano con la de su amada.

-Maki-chan, Yukishiro… Yo nunca pensé en eso, pero yo los amo a todos ustedes, a ti, a mis amigas y a mis hermanos, yo nunca quise hacerlos sufrir, ¿Sabes lo mal que me sentía cuando mentía a mis hermanos?- Se limpiaba las lágrimas haciendo que la tsundere se preocupara por ella y Candy estaba con la cabeza baja denotando su arrepentimiento, quizás la había criticado pero no contaba que fueran para tanto

-Todo por mi maldita arrogancia, este maldito orgullo que manda más que mis sentimientos. ¿Sabes lo que sentía al exigir demasiado hace dos años? Y ahora que lo estaba superando junto con Honoka y las demás mi pasado me persigue y no sé qué voy a hacer para remediarlo. ¿De qué me sirve ser una School idol si nunca le puedo importar a alguien?

Candy con una mirada triste puso gentilmente sus manos sobre los hombros de su pequeña senpai, su mirada denotaba lastima pero al menos quería darle confianza quizás algo mínima pero quería demostrarle su aprecio y respeto, como un kouhai a un senpai.

-Yazawa-san, antes que nada levántese del piso. Aunque usted y yo tengamos diferencias no me agrada verla tirada como alguien a medio morir, esa no es la senpai que yo conozco

Nico sonrió ante las palabras de Candy para animarla. Se levantó ya casi sin ánimos pero de pronto una fuerza la abrazó y la apretó como nunca, era la propia Candy que le abrazaba muy fuerte y aparte sus lágrimas resaltaban junto a su apriete de dientes. La pobre en verdad estaba adolorida sin pensar más allá de dar sus críticas

-Yukishiro, ¿Puedes soltarme? No quiero tener problemas con Maki-chan- La loli estaba con cara de WTF pero Maki estaba impresionada algo molesta pero no tanto ya que entendía las razones de Candy para enfadarse de esa manera.

-Perdóname senpai…- Sollozó sin dejar de abrazar a su senpai la cual ahora se sentía incomoda y estaba jodida ya que la rubia la abrazaba tanto a lo bestia que aferraba su cara a sus pechos, los cuales por cierto eran iguales a los de Maki aunque un poco alzados y firmes pero sin llegar a ser exagerados como los de Nozomi (Eso último a criterio de la propia Nico)

-Lo siento mucho senpai- La voz de la kouhai rubia se estaba quebrando- Lo siento por decirle esas cosas horribles- La pobre apretó más a su senpai que quizás se sentía incomoda pero aun así estaba conmovida ya que se notaba en las palabras de la rubia más allá del arrepentimiento que eran del todo honestas

-Está bien no te preocupes, Yukishiro- Sonreía levemente mientras seguía contra el busto de su kouhai la cual ahora lloraba al estilo anime dejando a todas las presentes con una gota de sudor en sus cabezas sintiéndose incomodas sobretodo Maki.

Finalmente la pecosa soltó a la loli, ahora ambas se encontraban sin llorar sobretodo Nico pero la cara de la pequeña idol se veía sin vida, sin ese ánimo y ese brillo que la caracterizaba. Todo era algo lúgubre cuando de pronto Hanayo vino con una gran noticia aunque antes anunciaba los ganadores por región

-Nico-chan, Honoka-chan, creo que hay una forma de saber exactamente si clasificamos a las nacionales- Al escuchar esta frase el rostro de Nico como el de algunas musas se iluminaron

-¿Cual Koizumi-san?- Preguntó Annie mientras la castaña de mejillas suaves usó sus anteojos y buscó en la página web por medio de su móvil mientras algunas estaban en pequeña montonera para saber el veredicto, de eso dependía su escuela y su grupo.

-Es lo mismo que en las competencias, tres jueces se encargarán de dar una mayor puntuación. El máximo a pasar serían 300 puntos en junta a una calificación hasta 100 puntos.

-Es verdad, que lista que eres Hanayo- Tuvo que intervenir Honoka con tal de tratar de levantar la moral entre sus amigas sobre todo para su senpai que aun así seguía con la alegría borrada ante el suceso del baile y la pequeña discusión con Maki hasta que anunciaron que Muse había obtenido una puntuación de 298 y una calificación de 97 dándose como grupo ganador de las regionales repersentando a Tokio y como era evidente estarían con A-Rise quién fue el ganador de la anterior edición del año pasado.

Eso hizo que las musas dieran su celebración mientras la kouhai tenía su mano en el hombro de la loli que quedaba callada sin salirse de la impresión a pesar de ese pequeño error cometido en la coreografía, la kouhai pecosa sonreía a viva luz con tal de dar su apoyo a su senpai

-¿Ve Yazawa-san? Eso no fue tan difícil, ahora ya puedes dar pie a tus sueños

Mientras tanto Maki como Annie observaban a sus respectivas amigas sonriendo levemente mientras se miraban con gran confianza mientras Honoka en medio de una exagerada arenga ordenaba a sus amigas que fueran a comer en un restaurante popular como siempre llevando a sus amigas como si fueran un grupo militar pero por ahora sólo quedaban las dos amigas y las dos tsunderes.

-Listo, ahora solo tenemos que vencer a otros grupos y poder ganar las nacionales- Decía Nico la cual estaba sonriendo como nunca como si hubiese vuelto a la vida mientras Candy estaba inclinándose en señal de perdón y Nico cruzada de brazos como si le reclamara que la ojiverde hizo lo mismo.

-Deja de disculpas tontas y vamos

-¿A qué vamos senpai?

-Vamos a vencer a A-Rise

-Entonces, ¿Estás lista senpai?- Ambas se miraban con determinación en junta con una sonrisa retadora, un apoyo entre ambas el cual se estaba dando a comenzar

-Claro que lo estoy, ahora concentraré todo mi esfuerzo y mi energía con tal de ganar el Love Live- Apretaba el puño y en menos de nada miró con energía a su amada Maki la cual sonreía con toda levedad pero brindaba confianza y quizás su amor por ella, Annie también sonreía al ver la floreciente relación de su amiga con la loli idol.

-Senpai, quieres lograr tus sueños como tus metas no lo hagas pensando en ti misma, debes hacerlo por tu familia y por tus amigos, hasta por Nishikino-san porque sin ellos no serás nunca nada.


End file.
